Within the last decade, it has become clear to everyone that the old custom of burning leaves and other vegetation is undesirable due to the resulting air pollution as well as the loss of a valuable source of humus.
In all parts of the country, and particularly in those areas in which the majority of vegetation is not evergreen, restrictions against burning leaves and other vegetation have become burdensome in view of the fact that much of the vegetation, and especially large leaves, causes a difficult disposal problem due to the bulk of the waste.
In an attempt to at least partially overcome the disposal problem, shredding machines have been designed into which leaves and similar materials can be fed for shredding or comminution. Such machines have been shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,247; 3,412,770; 3,716,198; and 3,726,488. All of these machines, when properly engineered, produce acceptable results for waste comminution and disposal. On the other hand, they really do not solve the problem since their use is generally limited to large commercial operations such as parks, golf courses, etc. This is because each of the prior art devices comprises a complete machine which includes its own engine, cutting apparatus, chute, etc.
Consequently, transporting the heavy prior art machines is difficult, large storage spaces are required, and an economic investment which usually is unwarranted and impractical in the case of the individual homeowner is required. Further, all of these machines require maintenance for both the engine and the other parts. As a result, small gardening services and individual homeowners still have no realistic way to dispose of their leaves and other vegetation refuse. In many cases, refuse bulk is so great that the expense of procuring plastic bags or other containers for disposal is prohibitive, resulting in illegal burning, with resultant air pollution, and/or illegal dumping on others' property, with obvious undesirable consequences.